Ritual Summon
A Ritual Summon is a method of Special Summoning a Ritual Monster which normally uses the effect of a Ritual Spell Card. Ritual Summons usually require Tributes (from your hand or side of the field) greater than or equal to the Level of the Ritual Monster that is being Summoned. These Tributes are performed as part of the Ritual Spell Card's effect resolution, rather than as a cost. Some Ritual Spell Cards—including most Ritual Spell Cards that are capable of being used for different Ritual Monsters, such as "End of the World"—require the total Levels of the Tributed monsters to exactly equal the Level of the Ritual Monster. Instead of Tributing monsters, some Ritual Spell Cards have different requirements for performing a Ritual Summon; "Advanced Ritual Art" sends monsters from the Main Deck to the Graveyard to perform the Ritual Summon, while "Gishki Photomirror" requires an appropriate amount of LP to be paid. Performing a Ritual Summon During an open game state in the Main Phase, the turn player may conduct a Ritual Summon if the following conditions are generally met: * They have a Ritual Spell Card in their hand or Set on the field. * They have an appropriate Ritual Monster in their hand that can be Ritual Summoned with that Ritual Spell Card. * There are monsters in the appropriate locations (specified by the Ritual Spell Card and/or Ritual Monster), whose total Levels meet the requirements of the Ritual Spell Card and/or Ritual Monster. If these conditions are met, that player can activate the appropriate Ritual Spell Card. When the Ritual Spell Card resolves, if it is still possible to Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster, the player that activated it Tributes appropriate monster(s) from the location(s) specified by that Ritual Spell Card. After that, the player Special Summons (as a Ritual Summon) the Ritual Monster from their hand to their side of the field, face-up. Exceptions * There does not always need to be an appropriate Ritual Spell Card in the hand or Set on the field; a player can use an alternate card or effect that allows them to Ritual Summon, such as "Urgent Ritual Art", "Zefrasaber, Swordmaster of the Nekroz", or a "Luminous Dragon Ritual" in the Graveyard. ** For "Urgent Ritual Art", the Ritual Summon does not necessarily have to be conducted during the Main Phase of the activating player's turn. * The Ritual Monster does not always need to be in the hand; cards such as "Nekroz Cycle" and "Odd-Eyes Advent" allow the Ritual Monster to be in the Graveyard. * There does not need to be an appropriate amount of monsters in locations specified by the card or effect that Ritual Summons, if any of the following are true: ** There is a single monster in an appropriate location, such as "Ritual Raven" or "Gishki Shadow", that has an effect allowing it to be used as the entire monster requirement for the Ritual Summon. ** There are monsters in a separate location that have effects that allow them to be used for the Ritual Summon, such as "Djinn of Rituals" monsters in the Graveyard. ** The card or effect does not use monsters for the Ritual Summon, such as "Gishki Photomirror" (which uses LP instead), and those requirements can be met. Category:Summon methods